ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spookiest Finale, Part 2
Zs'Skayr has his own, Ship's, Alien X's, and the Ultimate Alien's powers. Then he threw Ben and Co. towards Anodine, and is attacking Azmuth! Plot Ben and Co. are flying toward Anodine. There, Verdona is seeing the gang about to fall to the ground. (Verdona): Ben, Gwen, and, uh, Curtis. (Kevin, moaning from above): Kevin. They landed on a Manna platform from Verdona. (Verdona): What's going on? (Ben): Zs'Skayr is attacking Vilgaxia. He's posessed Albedo, and is fused with Alien X and Ship. (Verdona): I never really liked Vilgaxia. (Ben): But we need to stop Zs'Skayr! (Verdona): Okay. (Gwen, coming to): Huh? Where am I? (Verdona): On Anodine. (Gwen): What? (Kevin): Zs'Skayr threw us here. (Gwen): Oh. (Verdona): Will you destroy your body and live here, now? (Gwen): I'll destroy my body, but won't live here. She did so. (Gwen): So I won't need the Mannamatrix anymore. She took it off. (Verdona): I sense some Anodite power in Ben, too. (Ben): It can't be from the Minitrix, it's gone. (Verdona): No, I mean in your body. She took the Mannamatrix and put it on Ben's wrist. It glowed pink, then changed from Gwen's to Ben's voice. (Mannamatrix): Locked to new body. Preparing to activate Master Control. Ben instantly turned into a full Anodite. (Ben): Whoa! (Verdona): I knew it! You have the spark, too! (Ben): Cool. (Kevin): I wonder if I can do something, too. He started fiddling with the Metalmatrix. (Ben): No! The Metalmatrix exploded in a flash of blue light. When it faded, Kevin was mutated like he was in Alien Force Season 3. (Kevin): Not again! (Verdona): If only I could do something. But I can't. Now, get to Vilgaxia! She teleported them there, but it was too late. Vilgaxia was a wasteland. Zs'Skayr must have left for another planet, becuase nobody was there. All they found was a red Omnitrix faceplate, probably from Albedo. (Ben): Well, this is a dead end. (Gwen): No, it isn't. Remember when Albedo DNA sampled Vilgax? Well, this may have the sample! (Ben): If your saying that we can regenerate Vilgax's species, you're wrong. I lost the Minitrix, remember? (Gwen): True. But I can trace Albedo! (Ben): No, I will. I want to do it, for once. He did. (Ben): He's on Petropia. They teleported there. (Kevin): Whoa. Zs'Skayr posessed all the Petrosapiens. He used Ditto's power, through Albedo, and posessed each Petrosapien. He made them combine into what looked like a laser gun, made of Diamondhead crystal (which isn't really Taedenite, but Zs'Skayr didn't know that). (Main Zs'Skayr): So, you followed me yet again? And I see that Ben's an Anodite, and Kevin's a monster again. (Kevin): But I don't care. He tried to fight Zs'Skayr, but got turned into a Ghostfreak Minion! (Zs'Skayr): There's no stopping me! Kevin-Ghostfreak absorbed some Diamondhead Crystal and shot it at Ben and Gwen. The crystal even shot through the sheilds, but didn't hurt them. (Zs'Skayr): I'll turn all these Petrosapiens against you if I have to! Now, surrender or die! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:---****--- Roads Category:Story Arc Category:Albedo/Ghostgrade Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise